Lions and Tigers and Bears! How Cute!
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: A trip to the Zoo for a few Jyuunishi can change the way they looka t life, themselves and others. And for some, young love may bloom. KisaxHiro


**A/n: As you probably know by now, I love Kisa! She is my fave character, and this is a KisaxHiro one-shot! As told to be written by Kelsey (who didn't sign in on her review!)

* * *

**

**_Lions and Tiger and Bears! How Cute!_**

Tohru had seen how Hiro acted towards Kisa. And Yuki had told her what had happened between them. She thought it was sad.

_"People aren't meant to be together if they let one thing break them apart,"_

Tohru didn't think that was right. She knew Haru loved Rin, and Rin, Haru. But they had to be apart so Akito wouldn't bring pain to the other. And Hiro and Kisa were just young love, a sweet innocent love.

So Tohru, with the help of Shigure and Ayame (who had only wanted to be in it to talk about young romance), concocted a plan.

They were going to the Zoo.

Well, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Kyo and herself were going. Ayame didn't like large, crowded places, it seemed. That, or Hatori said "NO!" he couldn't go.

* * *

Next day:

Kisa was up early, she loved the Zoo. All the animals! She had checked who was going...

Hiro. Her heart raced at the name. She knew her heart shouldn't do that, because he didn't like to play with her anymore, but it still happened.

Hiro was cold to everyone, with out even touching them you could tell. His once wise eyes, were now frozen over. A modern-day Ice King.

-

She met them all outside the gates. Tohru, Shigure, Haru-niisan, Momiji, Kagura, Kyo , Yuki and Hiro. All of them gathered together at the entance. It was quite a sight.

Tohru, in her lovely flower patterned dress, was carrying a picnic basket. Kyo, in his normal attire, was carrying a blanket.

Shigure (wearing some slightly daggy clothes) was carrying a book, while Haru, Momiji, Yuki and Kagaura all looked around.

Hiro was wearing a nice pair of shorts that had a sheep embroidered into one of the legs, and his shirt.

It was a tiger shirt...

Tigers are at the Zoo! Kisa thought. It had been forever since she had seen her own kind again.

Kisa looked at her love-heart covered dress. Yep, they all were a sight to see.

-

Tohru looked at Kisa and Hiro. They were walking side-by-side, talking. Not holding hands... But from the way it looked, it looked just as sweet as if they were holding hands.She pulled Shigure over, who nodded. Everyone had been informed of the plan, except Kisa and Hiro themselves.

When Tohru nodded they would all go separate ways, taking a buddy (or two in Haru's case), to leave Hiro and Kisa alone for a while, to talk things out.

-

They all left. Tohru and Kyo went to the Reptiles enclosure. Haru, Momiji and Yuki went off to the Lions den. Shigure and Kagura wandered along to the sun bears exibit. And Kisa and Hiro...

"Where'd they all go?" Kisa asked, getting frightened.

"Dunno," Hiro said slowly. He placed a hand on Kisa's shoulder, "It'll be fine. We'll wait for them at one of the enclosures."

Kisa nodded slowly, she was quite scared. They were all alone in a giagantic Zoo.

-

Five minutes later, Kisa and Hiro were sitting near a small play ground near a bird aviary.

"I wanna see some animals, Hi-chan!" Kisa spoke up so suddenly Hiro whipped around fast-like to look at her.

She blushed a bit, and Hiro laughed.

"Lest see the tigers first then, Kisa-chan. I always wanted to see some real tigers, not just your books or stuffed animals." Kisa reached for Hiro's hand, and managed to grab it.

"It would be safer if we held hands. That way we won't lose each other," Kisa mumbled to the floor. Hiro just tugged her hand and led the way.

-

After searching for five minutes, they found the enclosure. A mother tiger (Tasha), a papa tiger (Tigger) and a baby tiger (Tiggy), were all in the same enclosure.

"Aww, how cute" Kisa then began to talk to them in their own language. Hiro couldn't understand anything they were saying, but Kisa was happy there, so he just stayed. It was happiness she needed. No, deserved, after all he and Akito had done to her. Akito hurt her, and he had abandoned her. Left her so she lost the will to speak.

"Hi-chan!" Kisa's pretty and shy voice awoke him from his day-mares. "They want to see you Hi-chan! I can translate and you guys can talk!" Kisa smiled. It was such a nice smile too!

Hiro nodded and walked over. Tasha growled.

"She says hello" Kisa giggled.

"Hi," Hiro said, uncertainly. Kira growled back, only softer, more humane.

This conversation continued. In the ned Hiro learnt that they had all come from the Asian Zoo, they were all born in captivity.

Kisa said they could do a report on it for school. Hiro had smiled, as they walked by an icecream stand.

"Kisa-chan, want an icecream? My treat!" Hiro had waved Kisa over. A strawberry one for him, and lovely chocolate for the beautiful Kisa. Her eyes had lightened up when he bought it for her. She needs to have her eyes like that always, Hiro thought.

-

"Lunchtime!" Tohru called when the two returned. "Where did you two go?"

"We went to see some tigers, onee-chan!" Kisa said excitedly. Hiro just blushed.

During lunch Haru had nudged him and told him that after lunch they would leave. Hiro wouldn't have it, he had to go to the souvenier shop to get something tigerish for Kisa.

He ate his sandwich quickly and ran. Kisa wondered where he went, but she was still eating and talking to the others, so she wouldn't leave.

-

In the gift shop:

Hiro had found the perfect girft in minutes. A cute tiger hat. It was a tiger-striped beanie, with little ears on top. It suited Kisa especially. He bought it and ran out. It was raining though. And he lost sight of them. His family and Tohru.

-

Exasperatedly, he turned around. There was Kisa, sitting under an umbrella. But a group of school children blocked his way, and by the time they had passed, Kisa was gone. It stopped raining suddenly.

He sat on a bench that was in front of an In-Bloom Sakura tree. It was only slightly wet. He was about to cry when a head popped into his view!

"We thought we lost you Hi-chan!" Kisa smiled and held out her hand to help him up. "What's that there?" she poked the little 'Zoo Gift Shop' bag.

"Oh this?" he asked, playing stupid. Kisa nodded slowly. "Its for you, 'cause I like you," Hiro blushed a light shade of pink and handed the bag to Kisa.

She opened it and her eyes when all the colours of the rainbow. She wouldn't stop saying "Thank you" until she had, had it on for a few minutes.

She walked up to him, leaned forward and kissed him. His blushed deepened, and she began to blush. She was pink in the face, in front of a pink Sakura tree, which was in front of a rainbow. A perfect picture.

Kagura apparently took that picture. She called them over.

"What were you two doing?" she asked mischieviously. They both said nothing. And left the Zoo holding each others hand as if it was their last day on earth together.

It was another beginning of a better beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/n: This is my version of how these two began to get along again, after the Akito incident. I think the cute fluff at the end grabbed me. I love the KisaxHiro pairing! Kawatta-chan**  



End file.
